Runo Misaki
Runo Misaki (美咲 琉乃 Misaki Runo) is one of the protagonists in the anime series'' Bakugan Battle Brawlers''. Appearance Runo's outfit in Bakugan Battle Brawlers is a yellow midriff shirt and a white skirt with a pink belt. She has orange and white stripped knee socks and brown shoes. Her hair is tied in two ponytails. In Bakugan: New Vestroia, Runo's outfit is a yellow shirt and white dress with pink designs. In Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, Runo wears a white shirt, a blue waistcoat, a red tie and khaki shorts. To sum up, Runo always has a cute, teeny way of dressing, with colorful outfits, and her twin tails, thus making her look very cheerful and innocent. Personality Runo is a tomboy, who is not your typical pre-teen girl. She loves playing Bakugan with the boys. Runo is always arguing with Dan since they are rivals. She has a close bond with her Guardian Bakugan, Haos Tigrerra, who is very obedient to her and powerful in battle. Tigrerra later evolves into Blade Tigrerra. One of the things she hates the most is when people believe they're better at brawling then her, just because she is a girl. She loses a lot of her Bakugan to the Doom Dimension, to a point where she almost quit the game, but she then decided not to. Runo is arguably the most headstrong heroines in the four series of Bakugan, as she always wants to have her own way in everything, wants attention from boys, often attacks head-on before carefully judging the situation. She is also very proud and is eager to going her own way. She loves Dan , that is undeniably, and their love is greatly supported by the authors of the plot. Runo was made to be the "tsundere" girl who never admits her love, outwardly because of pride but deep inside, because of shyness. But, because Runo possesses a rather childish personality, her actions seem to tend toward having Dan for her own. Despite having certain, undeniable flaws, Runo is shown to be a caring, kind and cute girl, always tries her very best in everything and never slow to help her friends. As time passes between the seasons, she seems to have been more mature. Trivia * Runo's hairstyle makes her resemble the Japanese Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku. * Runo's first season outfit looks a bit like Zoe Drake's arcade outfit from Dinosaur King. They both have pigtails, tank tops, a yellow bare-shoulder jacket, and high socks. They are also the leading female protagonist in their respective show's first series. * Runo is similar to Fabia in several ways. ** Both are Haos brawlers. ** Both are the main female brawlers of their debut series. ** Both of their Bakugan were owned by another Haos brawler. ** Both have a crush on Dan. ** Both have blue hair and green eyes. * Runo's name, "美咲 琉乃," means "Beautiful blossom like a gem". "美咲" means "beautiful gem", while "琉乃" is "Such as a gem". Credit * Bakugan Wiki Category:Bakugan Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Tomboys Category:Blue Hair Category:Blue eyes Category:Pigtailed characters Category:Characters voiced by Julie Lemieux